ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Nanomech25
left ¡Hola Nanomech25, bienvenido(a) a Ben 10 fanon Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Nanomech25. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Jultrun121 (Discusión) 00:06 3 jul 2010 bgcolor= #F5F5F5 break=no preload=Plantilla:Inicio_alien buttonlabel=Crear un Alien bgcolor= #F5F5F5 break=no preload=Plantilla:Inicio_series buttonlabel=Crear una Serie plantilla cuando pongas editar as clik en una espesie de ficha de rompecabesas y saldra la opsion editar ponla si no aperse bien cierra y has clik de nuevo hay estaran los parametros }} 19:51 5 sep 2010 (UTC) re su puedes }} 00:25 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Administracion te doy un manuales de administradorAdministrador‎, Fundadores, Guía para los administradores de cómo hacer las cosas }} 19:11 4 oct 2010 (UTC) lo poco solo un aviso y si no hace caso un bloqueo en horas 3 horas 12 horas (categorisar mal) lo medio en dias 3 dias y mas. categoriar muy mal , span,copiar pero solo un poco lo alto insultos copiar demaciado a otrosla es en meses y años o para siempre Me ayudas a que mi serie sea tan exitosa como la tuya y como te volviste administrador tan rapido Archivo:Digivice de tai.jpg 21:24 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Verias mi serie y me dirias si la hice con empeñoArchivo:Digivice de tai.jpg 14:56 6 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Me puedes decir? Hola ¿Me puedes decir de que se trata el proximo capitulo de Ben 10 fuerza intergalactica? Phineas10 01:15 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok, esque como ya te habias tardado mucho yo pense que te tardarias mas.Phineas10 01:21 31 oct 2010 (UTC) me encanta tu seriethumb me encanta esta re buena tu serie Ayudame me podrias decir como registrarme por favor esto es por el mensaje que me enviaste espero tu respuesta thumb Magistrado Zeon y el Coamndante bien, aki esta (inspirado en el Magistrado Pike de Deep) thumb|leftSe que dije que no aria a el comandante pero me dio el tiempo thumb|El usa una ermadura de guerra que tiene un corte en forma de X y ademas tiene una mano hecha fuego devido a una revelion que ubo en su planeta en 1995 (todo lo acabo de inventar, xD, pero ponlo en la pagina si queres) El martes El martes tendras 2 episodios #=La Alianza de los Villanos Parte 2: La Batalla Final contra Ben Tennyson= # y BEN VS. KEVIN¡¡¡¡¡¡ Nano , protege tus episodios ya eres Admi, ya que un bobo te vandalizo: Aggregor y Kevin la invacion a la Galaxia de Andromeda Parte 1 Goku783, Creador de Wiki_Digimon_Fanon 03:11 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Te invito Te invito a ver mi serie Ben 10 Fuerza Ultimatrix es un blog como el tuyo.Phineas10 18:37 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Acuático Supremo Se que no me lo pediste a mi y que le arruine la oportunidad a Eddy pero mira este http://img249.imageshack.us/img249/1458/acuticosupremo.png de Juan del equipo 10'Phineas10 00:10 8 nov 2010 (UTC)' De nada y un favor De nada y por favor firma con tildes.Phineas10 00:17 8 nov 2010 (UTC) ben 10 amenaza destructiva hola queria invitarte a ver y a invitar a tus amigos a leer mi serie este es el link http://es.ben10fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Amenaza_Destructiva por cierto tu serie esta exelente --deccer 01:35 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Saludos Hola ¿¿¿Acuatico Supremo podria estar en mi serie??? OGAM 340 12:35 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Categorias ¿ Porqué no podemos poner + ? OGAM 340 13:52 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Overflow Puedo uasr a Overflow para mi serie. 22:25 12 nov 2010 (UTC)MegaSceptile Ok que clase de credito. ¿Viste mi serie? A i me facina la tulla. 22:44 12 nov 2010 (UTC)MegaSceptile Re:Las reglas Me imagino que te referis al que borraste caca pero ese ya esta en obseno vilento sangriento ets pero si es otra cosa ponelo }} 01:50 14 nov 2010 (UTC) Puedes Podrias arreglar el sistema de logros es que tiene muchas faltas de ortografia 18:04 19 nov 2010 (UTC)MegaSceptile Reclamo No voy a revelar quien soy Mira elimina tambien la categoria Nanomech25 Por que como eliminaste la de Davis Adrian Garcia Soto Elimina la tuya tambien Hola Podrias pasarte por el blog oficial de mi serie y comentar que te parece el ultimo episodio Dis 19:49 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola!!! Hola Nano yo soy ROOCK (Santiago Ariel Besteiro en la wiki) y yo creo que tienes razon que no estoy todavia preparado para ser un administrador. Si pudiera extender mis edisiones ¿Me dejarian ser un admnistrador? Yo puedo cambiar mucho si me dan esa oportunidan :) Santi 17:56 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias de todas formas. Aviso Disculpa nanomech25 goku783 tiene una categoria con su nombre Genio 22:55 1 dic 2010 (UTC)Davis Adrian Garcia SotoGenio 22:55 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Nano.. Quisieras ver mi Serie !Supremacía!, acabo de hacer un especial de Navidad, y perdón por no borrar mi Categoría es que no puedo y me parecía raro que no la hubieran borrado ya, es que la hice antes de las nuevas reglas }} 23:33 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Y.... Tu serie esta genial y leiste mi comentario, me quedó con ganas de mas cuando leo un episodio, por cierto buena trama muy original y...............que opinas de la mía }} 23:46 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Serie Bueno, quiero decirte que tu serie es la mejor y esta nominaada en Ben 10 Wiki Awards, lo mas probable es que ganes, pero quien sabe; que mas.... ah este yo tengo contemplado desde hace tiempo una mega alianza de villanos para el final de mi serie, no tendra una trama como la tuya pero nada mas te digo para que no digas que te copio la idea Po cierto has visto los episodios de mi serie? rommel¡ 21:04 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Borrarias mi Blog, Kevin, Mi serie }} 01:52 5 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Tu sabes? ¿Tu sabes quien borro mi episodio llamdo Spider-Ben? 14:31 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Que extraño Que extraño no lo encontraba por donde lo cree. 14:37 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Si. Si, lo que importa es que ya se encontro y me ayudas en la Ben 10 wiki a poner está foto http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101205005903/ben10/es/images/f/fb/Mr._Vreedle2.png en Sr.Vreedle, en la plantilla de personaje. 14:55 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por darme tu voto Intentare ser mas amigable con todos, muchas veces cuando me enfado por la escuela o por otras cosas las plasmo en la gente de la wiki y eso es culpa mia. Asi que intentare ser mas amigable Dis 19:57 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Tranquilo Hola, Nanomech25, tranquilo, restaure lo que borro Giovi y leyendo las postulaciones y entendí y borré el contenido, yo los voy a nombrar a los que tienen más ediciones y quitar los poderes de administrador los que están inactivos varios meses, espero tu opinión.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:19 6 dic 2010 (UTC) :Infinitrix no es administrador de aquí.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:22 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Inscribirias a tus aliens en mi Blog-Torneo Torneo_de_Aliens_Fanon_en_Lunarnax }} 17:40 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Por favor Hola nano soy Davis Adrian Garcia Soto puedes eliminar Aggregor absorve los poderes de gwen y kevin por favor? Administrador Hola, Nanomech25, el administrador MegaSceptile me pidió a su petición retirar sus poderes de administrador por problemas familiares, MegaSceptile me pidió nombrar a Goop 10, estas de acuerdo o no, espero tu decisión algún nombramiento.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 05:43 13 dic 2010 (UTC) :Nanomech25, Goop 10 ya es administrador, dale tus consejos.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 01:01 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Te invito Hola Nanomech25,te invito a mi torneo del mundo de las tinieblas 1er premio:Una camiseta de Paclien en forma de comer,DORADA.Incribite,sera divertido.Agustin Casais 13:25 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye Nano ve a tu Blog en Ben 10 Wiki deje un comentario http://es.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Nanomech25/Nombre_de_usuarios_hechos_en_Photoscape3.5 Goku783, Fan de Naruto, Super Once, Ben 10 y Dragon Ball 20:26 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola me gusta tu serie y quisiera creear una serie los dos te parece respondeme Black2 21:35 14 dic 2010 (UTC) xq porque seria muy complicado acer una serie los 2Black2 21:55 14 dic 2010 (UTC) dime q si justamente porque tu tienes tus ideas y yo las mias quiero q las juntemos y se una gran serie dime q si porfavor Black2 22:09 14 dic 2010 (UTC) esta bien ok estabien no importa. De todas maneras gracias Black2 22:14 14 dic 2010 (UTC) RE gracias por tomarlo en cuenta Black2 22:16 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Oh!, perdón no me acordaba del nombre de tu episodio, ya sabía que el nombre se me hacia familiar ya lo cambio Goku783, Fan de Naruto, Super Once, Ben 10 y Dragon Ball 20:00 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Cuando va a ser el Capitulo Final, podrias hacer como con Ultimate Aggregor: esperar mucho tiempo Goku783, Fan de Naruto, Super Once, Ben 10 y Dragon Ball 20:08 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Hiper favor Nano podrias borrar mi serie y mis aliens. 21:00 15 dic 2010 (UTC)MegaSceptile Es.. .Ben 10.10: Generación de Heroes. La lista de aliens esta en ella. Soy Mega. Por Motivos personales y familiares, perdona por no poder contestar. contribuciones borradas Mira un adm pude saber si algien borro alho sono ve a contribuciones y luego mira donde dice contribucines borradas }} 21:34 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Reporte Hola nano,eddykapo tiene una categoria con su propio nombre Davis Adrian Garcia Soto hola Nanomech si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar en tu seri o en que te cree una image solo dime yo lo hagoBlack2 01:43 16 dic 2010 (UTC) hola Nanomech si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar en tu seri o en que te cree una image solo dime yo lo hago Black2 01:43 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Perdón Perdon por poner un Brazo de Protos,no sabia que era un alien tuyo,ya lo estoy quitando,Gracias por la atención,disculpa todo esto. hola en tu serie podrias acer que aggregor absorbe el ultimatrix y yo me encargo de la imagen Black2 23:18 16 dic 2010 (UTC) espera un poco espera un poco la estoy aciendoBlack2 23:50 16 dic 2010 (UTC) RE puedo ponerle benkraken y benserpit RE puedo ponerle un HigthbreedBlack2 01:10 17 dic 2010 (UTC) okBlack2 01:11 17 dic 2010 (UTC) RE le pongo a alien X , fantasmatico con capa protectoraBlack2 02:09 17 dic 2010 (UTC) idea tengo una idea para tu episodio final que aparesca EON o Alien X y derrote a Aggregor MaximoBlack2 03:03 17 dic 2010 (UTC) RE te gusta espero q si http://img822.imageshack.us/img822/5264/aggregorsupremoabsorvid.png Black2 05:06 17 dic 2010 (UTC) RE gracias nanoBlack2 16:25 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye alguien puso al alienigena al aluienigena Water hazard omega en la categoria Alienigenas de Mudkiper123 y yo no fui y nisiquiera es mio. hola Nano dijistes que la imagen la usaras para tu proximo proyecto ese proximo proyecto sera el q vas a cer con migo mazomenos cuando piensas acerlosBlack2 22:45 17 dic 2010 (UTC) RE ok gracias RE para tu secuela necesitas alguna imagen que te haga pidemelo ahorita para que sevea buenaso o para tu publicidad Black2 22:56 17 dic 2010 (UTC) OK Black2 23:04 17 dic 2010 (UTC) RE vas acer episodios especiales porque en el blog no dice Black2 23:11 17 dic 2010 (UTC) okBlack2 23:16 17 dic 2010 (UTC) aclaracion nano puedo usar los poderes de agreggor/Kevin si o no186.6.90.160 23:46 17 dic 2010 (UTC) RE Puedo usar a Aggregor Maximo pero le are unas mejoras para mi serie Black2 01:03 18 dic 2010 (UTC) RE OK, Gracias, Si la puedes seguir usando.Mi serie es Ben 10: The New Galaxy o Ben 10: La Nueva Galaxia pero es de 1 temporada es lo que pasa antes de mi serie que voy a creear a inicios de Enero. En el ultimo capitulo de esta serie mustra porque en la siguiente serie se llama Ben 10: Reviviendo La Galaxia. Pero el ultimo capitulo resien la estoy aciendo. Yo te lo estoy pidiendo porque lo quiero usar para mi siguiente seria ya que aparecera Kevin Supremo y luego Aggregor los absorbera para eso lo necesito solo le voy a agregar a Highbreet, DNAliens y Fantasmatico si quieres saber mas sobre mi proxima serie solo dimelo Black2 01:13 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Puedo usar los mismos ataques Black2 01:46 18 dic 2010 (UTC) RE puedo usar a Aggregor en todas las veces que absorvio poderes: 1.Aggregor Despues de Absorver a Pironites 2.Aggregor Despues de Absorver a Pironites, Vilgax 3.Aggregor Despues de Absorver a Pironites, Vilgax, Darkstar 4.Aggregor Despues de Absorver a Pironites, Vilgax, Darkstar, Kevin Supremo 5.Aggregor Despues de Absorver a Pironites, Vilgax, Darkstar, Kevin Supremo y SuperOmnitrix Black2 03:30 18 dic 2010 (UTC) RE Ok de igual manera GRACIASBlack2 16:42 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Me Podrias Prestar a PROTOS para mi SERIEBlack2 16:50 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Un logo para tu serie ;) Con mucho esfuerzo te regalo este logo para tu serie ;) --'Marduke (Discusión) (Contribuciones) Otras Wikis' 20:24 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro!!! Si que puedes.Oye,me encanta tu serie y como administras esta wiki.No me ayudarias con la mia?el URL esta en mi blog:Mensaje a todos. Otra pregunta:Si tu creaste al Comandante Reiksirian,¿Puede aparecer en mi serie?Me encanta el diseño. Y por ultimo,OGAM340,en forma de comentarios,cuestiona mis trabajos y tambien robo una imagen mia.Es Lara.PNG Gracias!! El Juancho 12:47 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!!!!! Che,sos un capo.Por lo del comandante,podria ser hermano de Bunker.Oye,lo que si,necesito ayuda con mi wiki http://es.ben10series.wikia.com/ ,me hacen falta articulos y no se como agregarle pieles ni el logo.Si puedes hacerlo tu,este es el logo (obviamente le tienes que poner el nombre Wiki.PNG y la piel me gustaria de color verde oscuro.es SOLO si tu quieres y puedes.Muchas gracias!!! El Juancho 12:57 20 dic 2010 (UTC) thumb|left